


I Will Carry You

by Sharpiefan



Category: Age of Sail - Fandom, Hornblower (TV), Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World (2003)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 14:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharpiefan/pseuds/Sharpiefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Royal Marines of the Age of Sail</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Carry You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wayward_shadows](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=wayward_shadows).



> Now if there's one thing that anyone who know me - or who has even just heard of me - knows about me, it's that I am a great fan of the Royal Marines of the Age of Sail. This is for a friend, who is just as mad about the Royal Marines as I am. And for the Marines themselves, who don't get nearly enough credit for what they do. Always in the background, mostly visible only because of the red jackets they wear...
> 
> I was trying to do something instrumental for most of yesterday and gave up because it wasn't working. Then I realised I have the CD [Letters Home](http://www.amazon.co.uk/Letters-Home-Soldiers/dp/B0040JH082/ref=sr_1_1?s=music&ie=UTF8&qid=1351887060&sr=1-1) by The Soldiers, and it has this track on it. Yes, it's modern, but I don't think the sentiment has changed in 200+ years. So, I proudly present I Will Carry You: A Royal Marines fanvid by Sharpie.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I own no rights to the original sources used in this vid, and nor am I making any sort of profit from them. I merely hope to encourage other people to discover the original source material for themselves.


End file.
